V i x e n
by xXLove-BiteXx
Summary: All Human: Rose is a sociopath on a late night killing spree during All-Hallows-Eve. Dimitri's her first victim to get away. How long will he be safe until the beautiful dark stranger attacks again...


_Warning! The following story contains sexually explicit scenes, acts of gore/violence, and possesses the theme of delirium._

_ Read at your own discretion._

_I wrote this tasty Halloween treat for you my darling readers. R&R if you wish. _

_-xXLove-BiteXx_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. The wonderful Richelle Mead does. **_

_**Though if she ever tired of Dimka, I'd gladly hold him hostage. ; P**_

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>_Prologue _**.**

_A few years ago, there once lived a beautiful woman who went by the name of Rosemarie Hathaway. Known to everyone, she inherited more wealth then most of the successful CEO's across the whole country, though she was modest and sensible on how she spent her riches. All men even remotely worthy of her beauty, worshipped her like their own personal goddess all while other women envied her and craved to possess that pure, toxic attraction on the opposite sex she crafted so easily. __She was smart, sassy, and had the world in the palm of her hands... but on one cold night during the full moon of All-Hallows-Eve, Rosemarie's life was forever changed._

_The weather had been unusual that Autumn and a blustery wind had whipped along the fringes of nightfall as Rosemarie left her workplace after hosting a late night office party for her employees. She had always been the type of woman to enjoy a good soirée and knock back a few cocktails in the gracious company of others. Rosemarie just had that divine hunger in life to entertain and to be the center of everyone's attention. __Unfortunately, that magnetic personality of hers was her greatest weakness -because in the focus of certain eyes, she was too valuable a treasure to be left untamed._

_It happened faster that she had time to react... it was so dark that evening, that she was blindsighted, confused and scared as a group of men ambushed her from inside a dark alleyway that flanked the back of her building she had just begun to walk through. Rosemarie was dragged further into the pit of shadows as a man gagged her mouth and another tore at her dress... __In the end she was violated, beaten, and stabbed precisely twelve times in the back before the men left her mangled body to die beside the frost-filled corner of a dingy dumpster in the dimly lit side street. __Some say she died that night... __Others say that barely inches away from the brink of death, she somehow survived the attack..._

_And since that horrific night in her life, it's been said the soul or body of Rosemarie Hathaway herself prowls the streets of this very city on Halloween night to seek her revenge...The legends say her eyes are filled with so much darkness and rage, they appear as black as charcoal while she hunts for the men who mutilated her so very long ago. __People say she's just a story that someone made up... but others say she's real and believe that for one night every year in October, Rosemarie comes to this city and kills exactly nine men -all nine of which fit the profile of her original attackers. They say she carries a silver stake, with the names of all her victims elegantly etched into it's hilt -to mark her kills for memory before she vanishes from sight._

_It's been said she suffers from dementia and forgets her past and identity so easily after committing her justice-driven acts that she immediately goes into hiding afterwards -completely abandoning the city- until the following year where she regains her strength and returns to stalk the night next Halloween to seek her vengeance again. Year after year... she repeats this cycle. Entirely oblivious to the bloodshed she has spilt as her restless soul scavenges for her unfound peace..._

"Uh-huh. Vika tell me something, how much candy have you had tonight?" the brown-haired man asks his younger sister after patiently listening to her latest S'more-induced ghost story.

"Dimka! I swear this story is real! Babushka told me about it and- it gives me the creeps!" The younger girl pouted at her older brother before tossing a handful of candy corn at his head and muttering under her breath in her native tongue.

_"Enjoy your night."_ Her brother snickered tauntingly under his breath as he tousled her blonde-streaked chocolate locks and sits up from the couch he's been resting on for the past twenty minutes. He strides over to the kitchen and hugs his mother tightly before pecking her crown tenderly and murmuring, "Good night Mama. I'll visit again soon."

"Hmph, you better." The older woman huffs before smoothing a lock of hair out of her son's eyes and reaches up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The young man smiled at her briefly before walking out of the house and into his car parked along the neighborhood's quiet street. It was nice for an independent twenty-four year old to pay a visit to his family once in a while, but he'd stay with them longer another time -because it was after all _Halloween_ tonight and Dimitri Belikov was ready for some fun. But little did he know, this night in particular would unleash the thrill of his life...


End file.
